policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Library Offices
Red Library INC is a IT company located on 732 Gridley Street in Fairview. Background "Red Library INC" is a three storey office building plus basement level. It is also part of Wainwright Mills offices. The ground floor consist of reception area with main entrance to the building, a spacious office area filled with various items related to the office such as computers, printers and fillng cabinets and most of workplaces for employees are separated by cubicles. There is also hallway that leads to two staircases, an elevator and restrooms. The second floor has three rooms filled with servers since the Red Library INC is a software company, specializing in data storage. There are also additional desks with computers on them. Additionally the second floor is accessible only by one staricase. The third floor contains several rooms such as meeting room, the president's office and break room. The break room is connected with the kitchen that is equipped with kitchen appliances and vending machines so the employees of this company could prepare meals for themselves as well as watch TV during their breaks. It's also worth to mention about balcony on this floor that overlooks on the ground floor. The basement level contains a carpark where the employees could park their cars. Also just like with the second floor, the basement is only accessible by one staircase. As the Red Library INC specializes in data storage, the advertisements inside the building are connected with databases or protecting the data from stealing. The CEO of Red Library INC is Warren Rooney. Behind the scenes *SWAT 4: Mission 6: Red Library Offices This office building is visited by SWAT officers on january 25th. This action started with a simple bank robbery. Robbers were trying to rob a bank at Community Savings and Loan but to their bad luck, they tripped the alarms earlier then they had planned. This news went as a sort of shock to them but they didnt want all their hard work to go to waste so they continued to rob the bank. The alarm immediately alerted the police and bank security who decided to arrest the suspects. When the robbers were confronted by bank security and police, they shot two officers and fled in a car. Patrols chased them and the robbers finally crashed into the offices at Wainwright Mills and took refuge in Red Library INC. After that the police recieved a 911 call from a CEO of this company that the gunmen invaded his company but the call has been interrupted. The employees of Red Libary are often working on Saturdays, so the the robbers found it pretty easy to take many people as hostages. The negotiators hadn't made significant progress and gunshots are heard from inside the building. The SWAT officers must go inside to rescue all employees that are still inside as well as arrest or kill the suspects. Gallery Red Library Offices 000.PNG|The main entrance to the company. Red Library Offices 001.PNG|Posters inside the office buildings. Red Library Offices 002.PNG|The reception. Red Library Offices 004.PNG|One of the workplaces. Red Library Offices 005.PNG|Another workplace. Red Library Offices 006.PNG|A poster inside the office building. Red Library Offices 007.PNG|An advertisement inside the office building. Red Library Offices 008.PNG|Servers in server room. Red Library Offices 009.PNG|Another workplace. Red Library Offices 010.PNG|Hallway on the third floor. Red Library Offices 011.PNG|Poster inside the office building. Red Library Offices 012.PNG|A conference room. Red Library Offices 013.PNG|A president's office. Red Library Offices 014.PNG|First floor seen from the balcony. Red Library Offices 015.PNG|A poster inside the office building. Red Library Offices 016.PNG|Vending machines in break room. Red Library Offices 017.PNG|Another workplace. Red Library Offices 018.PNG|Office space on the first floor. Red Library Offices 019.PNG|Office space on the first floor. Red Library Offices 020.PNG|A break room. Red Library Offices 021.PNG|A break room. Red Library Offices 022.PNG|A poster inside the office building. Red Library Offices 023.PNG|An advertisement inside the office building. Red Library Offices 024.PNG|An advertisement inside the office building. Red Library Offices 025.PNG|A carkpark in the basement. Category:Places (SWAT4) Category:Businesses